


Loki and Cecilie - Part 5

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Series: Loki and Cecilie [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is a LOT of sexual violence in this chapter, and probably for a couple of chapters after this. If this bothers you, you might want to opt out now. It is, however, INTEGRAL to my plot. Thank you for reading, though!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Loki and Cecilie - Part 5

**Author's Note:**

> There is a LOT of sexual violence in this chapter, and probably for a couple of chapters after this. If this bothers you, you might want to opt out now. It is, however, INTEGRAL to my plot. Thank you for reading, though!

After that close call, the guard took no chances and ushered Cecilie directly in to see Odin. This was fine with her, actually. The more clarity washed over her, the more she became determined to save Loki the only way she knew how. She laid out her plan to him, respectful but resolved. Odin was taken aback by her suggestion.

"I cannot allow it. He is not ready yet. He could hurt your, or worse. Your safety is my responsibility." Odin's tone was stern, his mind made up.

"Your Highness, sir, with all due reverence I believe I can truly help him. I can feel some of my magical powers already returning. They will afford me protection in case he goes too far. Please, All-Father, please. I can do this. I know I can." Cecilie was pleading now, but she was also quite assertive. All she wanted was a chance. She could take the violence and the insults; she knew eventually she could melt Loki's resolve. "If we wait any longer…" She trailed off, not wanting to verbalize the thoughts they both shared: if they waited any longer, Loki may be lost for good. 

Odin was silent for a long time, his hand against his forehead, lost in thought. His plan had failed so many times, but he refused to give up on Loki. Finally he spoke, his tone gentle but cautious. "You could not stay here. You would have to be… isolated." He couldn't believe he was even entertaining the notion, but Sesilida had a point. Loki was not softening here, he was becoming angrier by the day. Odin realized it might be his last chance. "And we'd have to clear it with your mother."

"I'm sure she would agree. I know I can do this. I know I can make him better." There were tears in her eyes now. The tether to Loki's heart was so strong for Cecilie. She truly believed it was strong enough for the both of them. At least at first. Eventually, she was convinced Loki would find his way again and learn to accept her as his soul-mate.

Odin rose from his throne and approached her. "It will be difficult to convince him. And for your marriage to be valid, he must consent."

"Leave that to me."

 

 

Cecilie went first to her mother, explaining exactly what she planned to do. She wanted Odin to marry them immediately. Instead of waiting for Loki's redemption, she would effect it. Transported to a dimension where no-one else lived, they would be isolated for months at a time, only able to contact Asgard in an emergency. Her magical gifts would protect her somewhat, but when it came down to it, she would be completely at his mercy. He would have to learn to rely on her, and she on him. She would have to teach him how to trust.

Alfrun was not convinced. "Sesilida, please. Think about this. Loki's powers are far beyond most, but definitely far beyond someone who is part Midgardian. You will be in danger, and I do not want you hurt, child. Please think what you're doing." There were tears in her eyes as she pleaded futilely. "You know his reputation, daughter. Please don't do this. I cannot bear to think of the things he will do to you." The words fell on deaf ears. Her adoptive daughter was almost as stubborn as Loki. She knew the decision was already made. 

"Mother, I love you very much. When I get back, I promise, it will be under happier conditions, and perhaps my husband will be with me."

Alfrun began to weep, but she accepted her daughter's decision. Now she could only pray she would make it home once again.

 

 

Cecilie went and bathed, perfuming herself with oils, then draping herself in a sheer white gown underneath a green and gold robe. She was ready. She made her way to Loki's room. Odin had already informed the guards they were to be left alone, but only for a few minutes. She had very little time to make Loki agree.

The guards unlocked and opened the door, and Cecilie entered. Loki was lying prone on the bed, but he sprang up, pouncing at her but stopping an inch from her face. He snarled. Cecilie flinched and Loki chuckled, then sat back down on the bed. "I told you never to return. Are half-breeds really this lacking in intelligence?"

Cecilie calmed herself and her breathing, refusing to be sucked into his trap. "Loki, you are my betrothed." She slowly undid her robe, letting it slide from her shoulders onto the floor. Her nipples were hard, and were clearly visible through her gown. "I want us to be married, sealed forever. Today."

Loki laughed. A vile laugh, as he sneered at Cecilie, his eyes narrowed. He cocked his head to one side, his disgust evident. "You think you can seduce me? Is that what this is? I can have any maiden. I do not need you."

"You _could_ have any maiden. No longer. And you know it." She inhaled deeply, shoring up her confidence as she inched closer. "You will never be with another woman. If you do not truly find redemption, you will be locked up forever. Or sent back to Midgard and stripped of your powers. Your days of leisure are over."

Jumping from the bed, Loki grabbed her, swinging her around and throwing her face down on the bed. "Oh really? Do you think so?" Cecilie turned over quickly, refusing to be intimidated. As soon as Loki saw her eyes, he exploded. "You do not look at me! You are not worthy to look at me!" Shaking his head in frustration, he began to pace, back and forth, like a caged animal. As much as it pained him, Loki knew she was right. He would never be able to go back to the way things were. He'd be lucky if he ever saw the outdoors again, in Asgard or Midgard. And her. He couldn't control it. No matter how much he tried, her very existence drove him wild, a combination of lust and anger and obsession. He hated her. And yet, he thought about her every moment of every day. Saw her face in his dreams. At least he'd be able to take out his frustrations on her. Finally. 

"Loki," she whispered tentatively, "listen to me. Trust me. This is your final chance." 

He turned to face her again, meeting her gaze and refusing to look away. "I will not be gentle."

Cecilie dropped her eyes demurely, replying softly, "I know."

 

 

The ceremony was quick and plain. Cecilie wore the same gown she had on already, covered with the brocade robe. The only people present were Odin and Frigga and Loki and Cecilie. Even Alfrun couldn't bring herself to go. She was understandably terrified for her daughter, and she didn't want to upset her with histrionics.

"… and I the All-Father command that this link may never be torn asunder from this day until the last. Sesilida?"

"I agree that I belong to Loki."

"Loki?"

Loki sighed audibly, his jaw clenched in anger, his hands balled into fists. "I agree."

Odin waited, but seeing that Loki was not going to finish the statement, he accepted the shortened version. "Then I command you to go and fulfill your one united destiny as husband and wife. Loki, take your bride's hand. Our prayers are with you, my daughter."

Loki was seething but he took Cecilie's hand anyway. Nobody celebrated. Nobody embraced. Odin simply said a quick spell and they were transported far away.

 

 

The dimension they were transported to was nameless now, having been abandoned for so long. As far as anyone knew, it was completely uninhabited. An abandoned castle (a "hovel" according to Loki's standards, but expansive to Cecilie's) had been fitted for their needs. They had clothing, food, housewares, and furniture; there were books, some weapons, personal health and hygiene items. Everything they needed for a full three months, completely alone. An emergency talisman hung around each of their necks, allowing them to return if the wearer held it in their hands and called out to Heimdall. He would judge whether or not there was true danger, and, if there was, both Loki and Cecilie would be immediately brought back home. Other than that, they were effectively abandoned. 

Alfrun's words of warning to Cecilie were not the first time she had thought about Loki's sexually violent reputation. From the moment she made her decision, she had been quietly preparing herself for what she knew would happen. She knew her wedding night would not be like the tales of love and romance her mother had read her before bed. _Maybe one day._ While on Midgard, her false identity had memories of sexual activity, but in reality, Sesilida was still a virgin. 

As they entered their new home, Loki did not waste any time. He unceremoniously picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder and carrying her to their bedroom. Despite the hours of mental preparation, trying to brace herself for the inevitable, she couldn't help it. She was terrified, and she began to cry audibly, pitifully, despite promising herself she would not. "I've waited to hear that sound falling from those plump pink lips. But you will not merely cry tonight. You will scream and you will beg and I will ignore your protestations and violate you more. And when you think you can take no more, I will take you yet again, until blood runs down your inner thighs and the pain envelopes every part of your form. _Do you love your husband now_?"

"Yes, " Cecilie stuttered, her cries rendering her voice shaky.

"Give me time. I shall cure you of that affliction," he spat, reaching their chambers and throwing her on the bed. He magically removed his armor, replacing it instead with an open robe. Cecilie could see his manhood poking out and she quickly averted her glance. This gave Loki great pleasure. "Oh you poor, innocent thing," he comforted sarcastically,  "Unable to look at my naked form? On Midgard you were so ready to please me. Have you forgotten so quickly?"

"No, I…" Before Cecilie could finish, Loki lifted his arm and smacked her across the face. She shrieked, the tears starting again, fast and hard down her now-crimson cheek. 

"Quiet!" He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to the edge of the bed. Taking his fully erect cock in the other hand, he shoved it into her mouth until he could hear her gag, reveling in the sounds as if they were music. "Oh that is perfect. I think I will enjoy this marriage after all." Over and over he violated her mouth, making her choke repeatedly, then removing his member and starting again. Tears streamed down Cecilie's face as she whimpered.

Loki tired of this game, though, and wanted total satisfaction. He also was determined to break her quickly. Perhaps if he was cruel enough, violent enough, she would fear him so much that he could manipulate her into pronouncing him redeemed. "Remove your gown." He wanted to make her do it. He wanted to watch her tremble with shame and fear as she reluctantly pulled the garment off, knowing what was about to happen, knowing how much pain he was about to inflict on her. It made his cock throb even harder. He would teach her her place. "You will learn to quake at my voice, _wife_ , I won't even have to touch you and your fear will overtake you. Now I won't say it again. Take the gown off."

Cecilie began plead, "Loki, please…", but she quickly realized how ridiculous the endeavor was, only serving to excite him further. So she stopped mid-sentence, drawing the dress over her head and holding it against her naked torso. Loki grabbed it, ripping it from her hands as she gasped. He crawled onto the bed, pulling her legs apart as Cecilie squeezed her eyes shut, the tears refusing to slow. Her legs shook already, which made him smile as he readied himself. Cecilie was crying so loudly now, Loki thought briefly about gagging her, but decided against it. Her pain was so delicious, and it was about to get so much worse.

He placed the head of his cock just in front of her entrance, but did not enter yet. "Open your eyes and look at me! You want me as your husband?" He grabbed her chin, repeating, "Look at me you worthless creature!" Cecilie opened her eyes, and Loki stared into them, resisting the spell that had so easily overtaken him before. Once he was satisfied, seeing her eyes overflowing with tears. the terror sparkling in them, her lips quivering, he pushed into her roughly, tearing inside with a ruthless vigor.

Cecilie screamed in agony, then sobbed, but she obeyed and kept her eyes open as Loki penetrated her mercilessly. "Oh yes, you are good for something," he muttered breathlessly between grunts, eventually closing his own eyes as he buried himself deeper. She was just fantastic, her walls so soft and tight, and Loki thought he had never before felt anything quite so incredible. It was as if his body was moving on its own as he thrust into her over and over. Her body's resistance only increased his own pleasure, as did her pain. She wriggled beneath him, instinctively trying to move away. It was impossible, though, his body pressed against hers, his large hands holding her down deftly as he rocked his hips, feeling her swollen folds against the base of his shaft. It drove him wild, the feeling so intense he could barely control it, but he wanted to savor it. _She will only be a virgin once,_ he reminded himself. _Make it last. Enjoy her exquisite torture._

So he slowed himself, ignoring her voice as she tried once again to beg pity from him. "Loki, please," the sobs causing her voice to rise and fall, the quaver only heightening Loki's excitement. He slid in and out of her languidly but deeply, stilling his excitement and extending his pleasure. Cecilie though, could not relax, even with Loki's relatively gentle pace. The pain seemed to only intensify, so she thought she'd try once more. "Loki," she reached up and touched his face, which infuriated him. 

"You do not touch me! You are not worthy to touch me!" _How dare she?_ He would teach her. Loki pulled one of her legs up, hooking it over his shoulder to increase his leverage, then pushed her hands down above her head. "Never touch me unless I command it! Never!"

"Yes, my King," Cecilie stammered between sobs. She just wanted it over. Every movement Loki made seemed to exacerbate her pain even more. She didn't understand how a woman could ever receive pleasure from this.

Loki, though, was in ecstasy. He had taken many women, so many virgins even, but none had clenched his cock so hard, so snugly. He felt as if he were made to be inside of her, as if she were created solely to fit him. Emotions began to rise within him, and as he opened his eyes, he saw hers once more. Those sparkling irises sent a jolt through his body and he climaxed violently, spasms overtaking his body as his moans echoed through the room.

He lay on top of her, spent and panting, as Cecilie continued to shake uncontrollably, her sobs refusing to quit. She thought she had prepared herself, but she was so wrong. _How am I supposed to live through this every day?_ Loki rolled off of her, so she tried to get up. She wanted to run, hide, get away, anywhere but near him. Then she felt him grab her arm, pulling her back to the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Loki spat the question at her, his grip tightening around her fragile wrist. "This is merely a respite, _wife_. I'm not finished with you tonight."


End file.
